Fan units which can be used either for moving air between the exterior and interior of a room through an open screened window have been common in the art for a considerable period of time. So too it is known that such a unit can be held steady by window frames to stabilize the unit against tipping or falling. An example of such a fan unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,263, granted to Chiu on May 5, 1992. Welch U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,189, illustrates brackets for fan mounting panel members in a window opening.
However, there remains a need for a portable floor/window fan unit which easily adapts to exhaust air from or intake air into a room through a screened window, which accommodates a greater variety of window widths than known fan units, and which further does so without being obstructed by a screen for the window opening.